wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A RainWing's Sacrifice
So here's my first fanfiction. Welcome to correct my grammar mistakes and also open to suggestions. I hope you guys enjoy my first story. This story is about five dragons who were abandoned as eggs and raised in a cave in the mountain. No one knew about their existence, but one day they will fight their way out of everything and learn more about the story about their homes and family. But one has to make an ultimate sacrifice, whether intentionally or unintentionally. The story takes place in the time where the war is over, but another threat had fallen upon them. But they could defeat this enemy, with all of their help. This is the first book, featuring the RainWing, Dewdrop. Chapter 1 "FIGHT!" Dewdrop's attacker yelled from behind her. She was taken aback by surprise, and tumbled off the rock she was standing on toward the ground. She cursed under her breath. She was just a RainWing, yet she was being trained to fight. Grumble, the SkyWing who was suppose to teach her combat training, was mostly yelling and trying to set everyone on fire during battle training. She had a very suitable name, Dewdrop thought. She was 7 years, only a full grown dragon, but she was still being forced to fight every day. Grumble hissed a ball of fire at her, making her jump. Dewdrop rolled under her and lashed at her underbelly with her claws. Even her claws weren't that sharp. Grumble barely felt anything as she smacked her tail right into Dewdrop, blurring her vision as she hit the stone wall. "OW!" she cried as her wings twisted into an odd angle. Grumble glared at her angrily. "WHY AREN'T YOU USING YOUR BRAINS!" she bellowed at the top of her voice. "ARE ALL RAINWINGS THIS STUPID!? HOW UNLUCKY FOR ME TO PICK UP THIS ONE." She almost immediately slashed her claws across Dewdrop's back as she howled in agony. She had many scars from training with Grumble, but of course she never dared to complain. Just as Grumble was about to breathe fire on her again, she suddenly loosened her grip and roared in pain. Sunset, the SkyWing which was also raised in the same way where Dewdrop had, had bitten Grumble on the vulnerable spot on her tail. Sunset growled in a menacing way. "Don't you hurt her anymore," she snarled. "You know she is just a RainWing which is barely even half your size. She doesn't have fire or sharp talons, and you know she can't use venom on you. Let her go RIGHT NOW or I'll bite you again." Grumble snorted a burst of flame and said, "Fine. You're all a bunch of useless dragons anyway. You did no well than you did as a dragonet. Go crawling back to your caves." She left by blowing a hint of fire into the air. Dewdrop sighed and dropped to the ground. Battle training every day left her with wounds and scars, and worst was Grumble's taunts and mocks which make her feel smaller and smaller each day. Sometimes she just wanted to cry because of her miserable life. Sunset walked over to her and gave her a friendly nudge. "Hey, cheer up. Everyone here knows you're not useless, lazy or stupid. Lets go to have a rest at the water cavern." Dewdrop nodded and smiled as her scales changed into a shimmering pink. At least the dragons she grew up with cared for her. She could always trust Sunset, Wetsand, Hydrowing and Snowstorm no matter what. She flew out of the battle cave they were in, and shifted her scales to a brilliant blue mixed with streaks of lavender. They headed for the water cavern which was located at the far end of the rocky cave. Chapter 2 Unlike most dragons, Dewdrop and her fellow dragons always enjoyed relaxing in the pool of clear water after training or studying. Especially Hydrowing, who was a SeaWing. He splashed freely in the pool, sending a cold wave over the other dragons. "Hey watch it." Wetsand growled from the other side of the pool. "I'm trying to rest. For moon's sake Hydrowing, stop splashing around for a while." Of all of them, Wetsand was the one who was constantly complaining about getting wet. He was a SandWing after all. SandWings naturally hated water, but he likes to stay in still water like this pool. He just hated being splashed over, that's all. "It's time for dinner!" Coldice called out to them. She was one the kinder caretakers that lived with them. After all, this dragons were trapped mostly underground were because they were abandoned as eggs by some horrible parents. They also weren't old enough to live out on their own yet. For some reason, Coldice, Galaxy and Grumble had found them as eggs and raised them underground. Galaxy, the NightWing was also kinder than Grumble, and was patient when teaching the dragons about history of Pyrrhia. Grumble was the only one making their lives miserable. Slowly, Dewdrop heaved herself out of the water, and trotted towards the direction of the dining cave. She glanced wistfully at the opening of the cave. They couldn't escape, no matter how hard they try. Their caretakers kept a close eye at the entrance all day long, and the had installed some sort of alarm that whenever the dragons step out of the entrance and exit cave, they'll ring a bell that alerted them. They had also set it to block only the dragons, and not the three of them. She sighed. So close... yet so far. Chapter 3 CRUNCH. '' Dewdrop finished the last of her dinner. She had learned to prefer meat over fruits in this years. She ate pigs and cows mostly. She stood up to walk to the study cave. "Hey, Dewdrop." Dewdrop turned around to see Sunset. She was the fiercest dragon among all of them, and she was the best fighter. She would fight anything to protect them. No matter how hard Grumble tried to make them feel miserable, Sunset would always talk back easily. She knew Grumble can't harm her, so she was not afraid. Sunset was the strongest among all of them too, physically and mentally. Grumble could do nothing. She nudged Dewdrop. "Come on. Galaxy told us to meet at the study cave. She'll be telling us the history of the great war today." Dewdrop nodded, and both of them walked to the study cave. Narrow stone paths separated the cave into 6 different parts. One was the resting cave, the other the dining cave, a battle training cave, the study cave, the water cavern, and a middle meeting spot for all the adult dragons, and rarely, visitors. Dewdrop had learned to live underground with other 4 dragons. They were all seven years old, which means they could be considered dragons instead of dragonets. She still got her regular sun time as a RainWing, the cave opening allowed sunlight in. But this was why Grumble always shouted and abused her. After the war, they were supposed to be treated as equal among all tribes. Yet, Grumble treated her as nothing but a worthless prey. She arrived the the study cave, seeing that others are already there. Snowstorm was sitting on a piece of rock, reading her favorite story called ''Mysteries Of The Sunset and Sunrise. Snowstorm was the smartest of them all, and her favorite pastime is reading scrolls. She always passed whatever test of geography, history or common knowledge their caretakers gave with flying colors. Strangely, her scales could change color, but only in the range of blue colors. She was a shade of sky blue with pale icy blue tonight. She could also spit freezing breath like all IceWings. Hydrowing greeted them cheerfully. "Hey guys! Where's Wetsand?" "I'm here," Wetsand said as he swooped into the cave. He was not so normal as a SandWing. He enjoyed still waters, and resting in shallow waters. But he hated being splashed or getting caught in the rain. Wetsand was the impatient one. He always do not think before acting, and is frustrated easily by Snowstorm's lectures about history whenever any of them got confused. But he was a caring one, and always defends them from Grumble's taunts and attacks. "Well, it looks like you're all here.Lets begin with the history class then." Galaxy swooped in from the mouth of the cave. A specially made lamp, lighted with fire inside, was hung above this cave, giving light to the whole inside of this cave. Hydrowing settled down on a piece of rock, and so did the others. "Lets begin with how the war started. Unroll the scrolls beside that table- yes, those. They contain all we need." The next hour was filled with Galaxy's sound of teaching and sometimes a few questions from them. They learned about how Queen Oasis got killed by three scavengers, how Burn, Blister and Blaze fought for the throne, and how the dragonets of destiny stopped the war. They wrote it down themselves after they had successfully did it. After no one knew how long, Galaxy said, "That's all for tonight. Go to bed now." She dismissed them and flew outside the cave. They let the fire above burn away itself every night, and Snowstorm carried a scroll to bed as usual. Well, rock ledges weren't much of beds, but they would have to put up with it. Dewdrop walked over to the ledge she usually slept on. Around this cave was lighted with a few torches on the walls, giving some light to the room. They left it on in the night, and they would extinguish on its own as well. She laid down on the ledge, feeling cold stone pressing on to her scales. She was used to sleeping on it, even if it was uncomfortable. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Chapter 4 "Wake up." Dewdrop awoken by hearing a voice waking her up. She blinked her eyes. Was it morning already? Apparently not. The sky was still dark, and the torches haven't burnt out yet. "Come on," the voice said again. "What's up?" Dewdrop asked, confused. She jumped off the ledge face-to-face with Wetsand. "What's it that you'll have to wake me up in the middle of the night?" "Shh." Snowstorm said from behind. "We're planning to escape." Hydrowing and Sunset nodded behind. "Really? But how?" Dewdrop asked in confusion. "Oh, we have a plan." Snowstorm said. She turned to Hydrowing. "After all, only one of us can swim underwater right? Hydrowing, explain our methods to her." Hydrowing stepped up. "First of all, Dewdrop, have you ever wondered where the underwater cave leads to?" Dewdrop blinked. She never thought about that. Hydrowing continued. "As a SeaWing, I could dive in and see what's in there. If there was a way out, I can go outside of this cave, and see if I can disable the alarm from outside." Dewdrop nearly screamed from the excitement. "That's a great idea! You're really smart." Bright yellow burst all over her scales. "But, why would you wake me up?" Snowstorm interjected. "Its way to dangerous for Hydrowing to go off by himself. Someone has to go with him, to be safe. But none of us can breathe underwater, or hold our breath for a long time. That's why we have this." She held out a bottle of blue, sparkling liquid. The label read, "Make You Breathe Underwater!" "So..." "Yes. If one of us drinks this, we can go underwater with the Hydrowing." "Where did you get that from anyway?" Hydrowing grinned. "The water cavern is just a stone's throw away from where our caretakers meet and talk. I always hear them talking. Coldice brought it back yesterday." "Great. Now we have to decide who goes down with Hydrowing," Wetsand interjected. "Certainly not me," Sunset said. "I'm not good at swimming, and neither is Wetsand." "Well, I could go, certainly, but... I'm really scared. I can't see in the dark or anything." Dewdrop wondered what could she do if she went. She had no powers, no fire, no see in the dark eyes or glowing scales. Hydrowing could do all that, except breathing fire. Snowstorm flew over to her and pleaded, her scales a pale blue with silver. "Could you please go for me, Dewdrop?" Sunset jumped in front of her in protest. "No way! Dewdrop is way weaker than you, and you're risking her life for this! Snowstorm, you have sharp, serrated claws, deadly frostbreath and a tail that can do a much better job of hitting. Dewdrop doesn't have anything but venom." Snowstorm drooped her head, dismayed blue spreading over her wings. "I know," she said. "But all of you know how terrible my fighting skills are. Fighting isn't my point. I just don't have the courage to do or that." Dewdrop felt sorry for her. "Alright, Snowstorm, I understand." She swallowed before saying,"I'll go." Chapter 5 "But you can't go," Sunset said for the hundredth time. "If I don't go, we'll never escape. We don't have much time before anyone wakes up." That was a horribly good point. If they were caught in the middle of escaping, Grumble would probably chain them to rocks after that. And even if they succeeded in leaving the cave, their caretakers will wake up before they can all get outside the cave. Once they found out a few of them have disappeared, they couldn't even escape their talons. "We'll go as fast as we can," Hydrowing promised. "We'll be back as fast as possible. I'm sure we'll disable the alarm by dawn. Get ready." Sunset wanted to protest again, but Dewdrop walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Sunset. I'll be careful. Thank you for caring about me though," she flew off to join Hydrowing. The others were waving goodbye and she heard Snowstorm said: "Thank you for doing this for me. Be careful out there." Both of them smiled and said, "We will." They walked silently along the stone paths. In the main gathering spot, Grumble, Coldice and Galaxy were sleeping beside a fire they lighted. They tiptoed around them, very careful not to wake their caretakers. Dewdrop stayed away from Grumble. They flew to the water cavern. At night, only drips of water could be heard in this damp cave. Hydrowing turned to face Dewdrop. "Here, drink this." He held out the bottle. Dewdrop nodded in thanks, and gulped down the sparkling water. It felt fizzy but it was tasteless. She sighed after finishing. "Where are we going to put this bottle?" Hydrowing thought for a moment and said,"We'll carry it into the water. If there is somewhere we could put it, we'll leave it there. Lets see if the medicine worked." Dewdrop nodded. Hydrowing dove first and said, "Follow my glowing scales. I won't go too fast." He then splashed silently into the water. Dewdrop took a deep breath, and quietly entered the water as well. She didn't know where she was for a moment, but the medicine clearly worked. She could breathe as normal. The air smelt fresh and cool down here, and she could feel rock under her claws. Chapter 6 "Hey! Dewdrop! Open your eyes!" Hydrowing's voice was heard beside her. Dewdrop wondered if she could open her eyes without feeling water drenching it terribly. She opened them. Dewdrop gasped. She could see underwater as clearly as on land. This medicine was destined to give a non-SeaWing their abilities. "Come on, lets go. We're still in the cave." Dewdrop and Hydrowing swam around the opening. The floor was still the cave floor, and the walls were stone as well. "Come on! Lets find somewhere to swim through. I'm sure there is one!" Hydrowing said through a stream of bubbles. The area of where they dove was a wide pool, and they spotted a tunnel going on inwards. Hydrowing went first, lighting up his scales. Dewdrop followed the small amount of light she had. Hydrowing kept his word and went slowly, making sure she could catch up. The tunnel they were swimming through was narrow, only enough to let one dragon swim through at a time. She followed closely behind the SeaWing. Suddenly, she noticed the space getting wider. She stretched out her wings. They weren't touching the walls anymore. She swam using her legs, but now she could use her wings for extra energy. Keeping up closely with Hydrowing, Dewdrop noticed she couldn't even see the walls behind already. It was now opening up into another pool, she guessed. Her heart beat faster and she felt both excited and nervous. Dewdrop swam out into a pool of still water. In here, there wasn't a single current. It was like the water cavern where they had just started. But there was a surface, she could swim up and see what's there. Heading upwards, she emerged into a pool just like the on back in the cave. She was right, this was a place for resting. She forgot about following Hydrowing. Dewdrop noticed rocks in this pool that were placed like sharp spines ready to pierce intruders. It was then she remembered about her friend. For one moment, her heart leaped to her throat. She couldn't navigate across the cave without the SeaWing's luminescent stripes. Taking a deep breath again, she dove into the water. Spotting a winding path on to her right, she supposed that was the way. She could still see a little in the darkness, but not much. Swimming towards the tunnel, she began searching for her friend. The path was narrow again, but soon got wider. Dewdrop swam forward and felt a strong current shoving her along the path. She slammed into a wall. "OW!" She cried through the bubbles. The current was too strong for her to fight; she'll have to go with it. The current shoved her through the not-straight path again. This time, she carefully maneuvered so she did not hit any rocks or walls. Finally, she was pushed into a huge, shallow pool. She could feel the rocky floor still. Here, the current stopped completely. She swam to the surface, which was barely a problem. Here, she saw bigger rocks formed out of the water. Swimming over to one where she could actually climb on it, she stood on the piece of rock and looked around. The cave here was strangely brighter. She looked up, but she could not see any opening. Yet on the cave ceiling was thousands of glowworms, giving off bright light to this cave. She looked around again. There was no land to continue the escape, so she could only keep swimming. She sighed, and dove again. She could just walk along the stone floor without actually having to swim. The pool was really shallow here. But as she waded through the water, it got deeper and deeper. She could use her swimming muscles again. Then she heard a loud sound roaring through the cave. Chapter 7 Dewdrop faltered in fear and sank.She first thought it was Grumble's roar, punishing the rest of her friends and maybe even chasing her. But that couldn't be. She hated water since she was a SkyWing, and she didn't think Coldice brought back more than one bottle of underwater medicine. And she was too far away to hear any shouting happening in the cave. Then she heard the roaring coming from the other side from where she came from. She glanced back at the water and another fearful thought struck her. What if she swam the wrong way? What if this pool was everything the underwater cavern could reach? She was absolutely certain she couldn't swim back through the fierce, strong current the whole way. Deciding to push forward, she began swimming again. She slowly surfaced, but she bumped into rock. She could see the floor beneath as well. This was a tight channel of water, and she felt a slight current on this one. The roaring got closer and louder as she approached closer. Suddenly, the sound of splashing water could be heard. She was now exiting the channel of water. She swam into a large, wide pool, with the roaring the loudest...and it was right beside her ear. A waterfall. She had only seen the outside world once. That was when they were only 3 years old. Coldice took them to another cave among the mountains. That was where she had seen a waterfall. It was beautiful and soothing from outside, but from here, Dewdrop could only hear the deafening roaring. The ceiling had not as much glowworms as before, but she could see the waterfall flowing swiftly down and landing on the pool of water, spraying droplets all around. Dewdrop forgotten she was looking for Hydrowing. She found out she could navigate around the underwater cave just fine, but she had to find her friend. They were the only family she ever had, and she wasn't losing any of them. Swimming with her head above the water now, she made her way to the waterfall. If she flew above it... surely there was a way out. But she had no idea where Hydrowing went. But he was a SeaWing... perhaps he took the underwater way. But was there even a way? She wanted to check it out. Dewdrop went beneath the surface and looked around. There wasn't much around here. There was no passageways here, no tunnels to swim through. It was a dead end underwater, no doubt about that. Climbing up the wet stones above the water, she flapped her wings and flew above the waterfall. It was wider up here, and the ceiling seemed to be slanting upwards. She slowly and carefully made her way across the wet floor. This time, another sound resonated through the cave. A dragon screaming. For sure. And it was along the waterfall. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)